The present invention relates to circuitry having a low output impedance for driving viewable displays and the like, and, more particularly, to a novel integratable solid-state driver for liquid crystal displays.
Liquid crystal displays are attractive for use in many applications, primarily due to the relatively low magnitudes of required driving power. However, present liquid crystal displays often contain many electrodes which must be individually driven, thereby requiring a commensurate number of display drivers. Hitherto, liquid crystal display drivers of solid-state type, having relatively few components and capable of being integrated, in low-cost manner, upon a single chip of semiconductor material, have been generally unavailable. A drive circuit for liquid crystal display cells, which is not only capable of being fabricated in a minimum of chip area and at a low cost, but which also minimizes the direct-current output (which direct-current output, if present at a non-zero level, tends to degrade the performance of the display cell with time), and has a relatively low output impedance, is desirable.